


My Journal (I know, lame title but what else am I supposed to call my journal? Fred? Charles?)

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mature themes later on (including rape/incest), Not for the faint of heart, Rating will change, Yee be warned!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I put those names in the title on purpose. :) )</p>
<p>This is the story of Tara's past written in journal format for her school. (And then she keeps writing even after the assignment is over)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Journal (I know, lame title but what else am I supposed to call my journal? Fred? Charles?)

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE RECORD: I am not stopping progress on 'Invisible'. Currently I am still brainstorming for the next chapter of the story so it will be worth the long wait it has been. 
> 
> I will also write the second and final chapter for 'Moondazzled' soon.
> 
> Meanwhile, I have been getting the urge to write Tara's past in a better and longer format. This will enable me to write better chapters in 'Invisible' and understand the character better. :)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Tara Maclay

English 6-1

Homework #1

9-13-93

**An Introduction to Me**

 

Hi, I'm Tara and this is my journal. Well, I guess you already knew that, Mrs. Martinez. Anyway, I have a twin sister named Ivy. (You may know her from the time she stuck gum all over the blackboard. I swear that wasn't me or my idea!) I also have an older brother named Donny, (he's fourteen and a big jerk. Ivy and I are twelve. I'm so glad that I don't have to go to the same school as him.) and an old, sweet cat named Webster. 

Here's some stuff that I should list so I can get it out of the way:

  * My favorite color is... well... my favorite color PALETTES are earthy colors like beige and pastel blue. My mother says they go with my eyes. (Ivy'll tell you she doesn't have a favorite color, but she does. It's pink. She's too proud to admit that she's just a big girly girl.)


  * My favorite book is  _Black Beauty_. Though it makes me feel depressed (poor Ginger! She was my favorite character) it still is a great story. 


  * My favorite animal is a horse. (Hence my favorite book.) Ivy, my mother, and I all work together to care for a horse we leased. His name is Bailey. He is the most beautiful bay steed anyone has ever seen, and even better yet, he's my best friend. Even more than Ivy. I love him more than anything!


  * My favorite food is pancakes! Ivy and I always make them for breakfast on Sunday morning. Though I wish my dad and Donny would pick up a spatula once in a while. They never do ANYTHING. Literally. I have to clean Donny's room FOR HIM! And I don't even get paid for it! 


  * My favorite thing to do is ride horses! I love riding the trails up in the fields of cacti during evening hours. Bailey likes it, too. 



So that's it. Everything on the list on the blackboard is checked off for me!

 

_Score: 10/20_

_Tara, I like that your work is very spunky and energetic, however the assignment was to tie in everything on the list with your writing, not just to list all your favorite things. The so-called "checklist" on the board is also supposed to be examples of what you would write about yourself. _

_Another thing -- When writing a journal entry, please refrain from talking to me. You must talk about yourself. You should also add a little more next time, like an extra paragraph. _

_Thank you for the information on Ivy. As you expected, she did write that she did not have a favorite color. :)_

_\- Mrs. Martinez_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! I'll make another chapter soon.


End file.
